Soneach: The New Girl
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic was the most popular schoolboy and all the girls have a charm on him. But when a new girl comes in, will Sonic fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go! Another Soneach story! There has been a lot of High School themes for Sonic, but I decided to use Smash Bros! Well, actually I didn't had that idea, Jacksonangelo105 once again suggested that story type! I hope you enjoy it (you too, Jacksonangelo105! And don't forget to review)!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new student**

In a high school called the Smash School, all of the Super Smash Bros fighters study here, including some extra characters as well, with the Assist Trophies as their teachers. The most popular schoolboy in here was a blue hedgehog named Sonic. All of the girls have a love struck for him because of how handsome he was and that he had a very charming voice, but the guys really hate him especially the swordsmen because they think that his fighting technique was very cheap: he had his famous 'hit & run' technique, making him hard to hit, forcing the others to use projectiles at him which they found it quite annoying.

Today was a very special day; a new student is coming to study here. Everyone was very excited imagining who that person could be. One minute before class, the Smash girls were having a girly talk as usual, but then one of them who were a hylian princess named Zelda with brown hair and a golden tiara suddenly gasped at what she saw in the distance.

"Girls! Girls! LOOK! Here he comes! Here he comes!" Zelda panicked as she was pointing at a blue hedgehog coming near them. It was Sonic. The girls went into a dreamy trance, with anime hearts coming out of their heads, staring at Sonic as he walks past the girls with his eyes closed.

"He's soooo dreamy…." the goddess of light named Palutena with long green hair sighed in her love trance. But all of a sudden, much to the girls' surprise, Sonic came to a stop.

"Oh my goodness! He stopped!" the Princess of Ylisse, Lucina, said shocked. All of the girls were stunned at the hedgehog's sudden stop. Three seconds later, Sonic turned to the girls with a smile in his face and winked at them.

"AAAHHHHH!" they fangirl screamed and fainted. Sonic closed his eyes again and continues to walk to his classroom, passing by the swordsmen boys as they were also staring at him but they made pouty faces. As we said before, they really hate Sonic.

Sonic was getting closer to his classroom but then hears a talk happening right in front of him.

"Yo, how do you losers think this new girl would look like?" a black-haired boxer snickered.

"I bet she'll look hot, like Samus." The F-Zero pilot smirked.

"Well, I bet she'll be a lot sluttier than that Umbra Witch, don't you guys think?" a light-pink hedgehog said with a seductive tone. But they soon notice Sonic looking at them. The guys gasped and ran to their classes, but the hedgehog was still there.

"Hey there, hottie. Are you up to something?" She said in a flirty tone.

"Um, no Rosy. But I'm about to meet the new student soon. Well, see you later." Sonic said as he enters his classroom, the Brawlers' Classroom. One of his friends saw the conversation as well, and followed Sonic. That friend was the one who everyone calls him 'the blue bomber'. Sonic turns around to see his friend.

"Sonic, I really didn't like that hedgehog's attitude. You should tell her that you're not interested in her." The blue bomber said.

"I know, Mega Man. But she's so stubborn. She wouldn't let me even say that." Sonic said embarrassed.

 _*RIIIIIINNNGGG!*_

"Well, class is about to start. See you after class, Sonic." Mega Man waves and heads to the Gunners' Classroom as Sonic waves back.

At the Brawlers' Classroom, their teacher was Phosphora. Sonic was wondering what this new student looks like.

"Good morning, class." Phosphora said. "Today we have a new student, so please be very respectful to her and she'll feel happy here. Please, come in. Don't be shy!" She tells the student to come and introduce herself.

The student was a human princess with long blond hair and a golden crown with red and blue gems, sky blue eyes, and blue round earrings. She was very beautiful, and everyone gasped in their minds because of how pretty she is: she looked like a cherry blossom flower because of her pink cherry lipstick.

"Uh, h-hello. I'm Princess Peach Toadstool, but I-I'm most known as Peach only. Well….nice to meet you all." She said a bit shy which made her cheeks turn pink.

"Hi." The students saluted her.

"Be welcome, Princess Peach. Now, take the seat located next to him." Phosphora said pointing at Sonic.

"Th-thanks…" Peach simply said and heads toward the empty seat located on Sonic's right. As Peach sits down on her seat, she looks at the blue hedgehog.

" _Wow…..he's so…handsome…_ " Peach said in her thoughts, still blushing. But she soon snaps out of it. " _N-no wait! What am I saying?!_ " She shook her head and tries to concentrate on class.

"Okay class; let's start to learn about meteor smashing." Phosphora begins to explain. "A meteor smash is a great move to knock your opponents off the stage, where you attack from above with a move that sends the opponent pluming down to their doom."

Then, a young boy wearing a red sideways baseball cap raised his hand.

"But teacher, what's the best opportunity to do this move?" the boy asked.

"Good question, Ness. One of the best opportunities is to grab the opponent close to the edge, and throw him or her at the edge's direction." Phosphora answered.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Everyone was exiting their classes and began to leave. Peach was avoiding the students the best way she could; she was too shy to have a talk with the others. After all, it was her first day. Little did she know that the same blue hedgehog was watching and following her. She was going downstairs, thinking about that blue hedgehog that she just met in her classroom.

" _Man, why did I had that feeling that I have a crush on him? I just…don't understand. Besides, he didn't even look at me the entire time…maybe….he has no interest on me at all. So I should forget about him….but….he's…..just so…..handsome! Ohhh, I don't even know what to do now!_ " She said in her thoughts, but she went too far because she wasn't paying attention to the stairs. She accidentally tripped on the stairs, and begins to fall down.

"AAHHHH!" Peach screamed while falling.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!" a male voice heard Peach's scream and quickly rushes to the rescue.

"Gotcha!" He caught Peach just in time before she tumbles on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" the person asked. Peach opens her eyes to look at the person who just saved her. She gasped in shock: the one who saved her was that blue hedgehog!

" _It...it's him! The same hedgehog guy I saw in my class! And….he's right in front of me! OMG, OMG, what can I say to him?!_ " Peach said desperately in her thoughts. She didn't know what to say to him, but she decides to act normally.

"Oh, I'm…..I'm fine! T-thanks for saving me!" Peach said, trying to act normally.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, it's my job to save people." He said in a calm tone.

" _Wow….even his voice is so handsome….very fitting for him!_ " Peach said in her thoughts, quite shocked. But then comes back to reality.

"Wait, so you save people's lives? Does that mean you're a hero?" Peach asked.

"Yup, I'm a hero too. Many people on this school are heroes too. I'd say, majority of them." He answered.

"Oh, that's quite interesting." Peach said. " _Man, he's so easy to talk to…_ " Peach in her thoughts.

"Say, you must be the new girl everyone was talking about. And you're even in my class! Your name was Peach, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm a Princess also." Peach said.

"Oh, I guess you don't even know who I am. How silly of me. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive." He gave her thumbs up.

"Sonic? That's a great name." Peach said softly.

"Yours too. It really suits you; you're very sweet like a peach." Sonic said.

"Thanks." Peach giggled. "But wait, what do you mean by 'the fastest thing alive'?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, right. Let me show you!" Sonic said as he gets up and dashes up and then downstairs at supersonic speed, leaving a trace of blur as Peach watches, very impressed at this guy's speed. Sonic soon skids to a stop right in front of Peach.

"Wow that was amazing! I've never seen anybody run like that!" Peach said really impressed.

"Yeah, I'm awesome, right? Because of that, I'm also known as 'the blue blur' as well. Maybe because of the trail I left behind." Sonic said.

"I can see that!" Peach giggled again. But then, she checks her watch. "Oh no! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for my tasks!"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot that you're a princess." Sonic said.

"Well, I…have to go, Sonic. But, we will meet again tomorrow, right?" Peach asked.

"Of course!" Sonic winked at her. Peach smiles softly and leaves. Sonic was then thinking about the cherry princess.

" _That new girl is so kind and nice….what is that strange feeling I have in my heart? Is it…..no. It can't be! Why is my heart telling me to love her?_ " He said in his thoughts. Sonic then just shrugs, he'll have to find more about that Princess tomorrow.

 **To be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I came up with an another chapter idea for this story! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A new friend and a lunch conflict**

The next day, Peach was walking to her classroom, thinking about Sonic. She was hoping that this time he would notice her. She then saw on her way a lot of girls in a loving trance; they were looking at Sonic. Peach sighs deeply and entered the Brawlers' classroom.

 _*RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!*_

The bell rings; everyone rushed to their classrooms.

At the Brawlers' classroom, they had Starman as their teacher. As he was starting to speak, Peach had a worried expression on her face.

" _Is….is he even going to notice me?_ " She said in her thoughts as she turns her eyes to Sonic very slowly. Much to her surprise, Sonic looked at her at the same time and winked at her, with a soft smile. Peach noticed this and gasped; she was sweating and blushing.

" _Did…..did he actually do that? Did he just wink at me?!_ " Peach in her thoughts.

* * *

As the first class period was over, it was now lunch time at the cafeteria. Peach sat by herself because she was too shy to sit with the others. Worse, Sonic was already sitting with the same girls Peach saw before heading to her class, and all of the space is occupied, so she didn't had enough space to sit there. She was eating her meal while also looking around. She didn't know if she will like this school because no one was paying attention to her. She was crestfallen, feeling very sad.

But that will change soon enough because there was one girl that was different than the majority of them who was just finding a place to seat and noticed a blond haired girl who was sitting alone. The girl noticed that the blond one was crestfallen and she felt bad for her. She walks towards the cherry princess.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" The girl asked.

Peach turned her head only to see a blue-haired girl with a sideways ponytail, a small blue diamond and a small white pearl on her left-parted bang, and an indigo-blue hairclip with red-orange feathers on it. She also had pretty light-violet eyes.

"Umm….s-sure…" Peach said very timid as she was slowly sweating again. The blue-haired girl sat on Peach's left side.

"Hmm, the way you're acting….oh! You must be the new girl, right? What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Peach. And who are you? I don't think we've met yet." Peach said.

"No, we didn't. Nice to meet you, Peach. My name is Lana, and I'm a sorceress. I'm also known to be the smartest girl in this school!" She said giving a wink.

"The smartest one? That's nice." Peach said softly.

"Thanks. You're in the Brawlers' classroom, right?" Lana asked.

"Yes. And you are?" Peach asked.

"I'm in the Magic Wielders' classroom. Did you know that the class everyone's being putting in is based on their fighting styles?" Lana said.

"Really? Well, I do fight with my bare hands, which makes sense. But I didn't know about that, Lana!" Peach said surprised.

"I know. Since you're new here, you still don't know much about the school's rules. You seem to be a nice person, Peach. I don't know why everyone here ignoring you. That's not a nice thing to do to a new student." Lana said folding her arms grumpily.

"You think so? You're not like these girls at all?" Peach asked while pointing at the girls babbling with Sonic.

"Of course not, Peach. I'm not into girly girl things, so don't worry. Say, how about if we become friends? Unlike most people here, I do respect newbie schoolmates. So if you ever had troubles at studying or if you didn't understand a subject, just ask me! I'll be happy to help you!" Lana said with a smile. Peach was stunned at this; finally someone is asking to be her friend! She was waiting for this for a long time.

"Sure! I would love to! You're the nicest girl I've ever met, Lana." Peach said with a soft smile.

"No problem!" Lana winked.

 _*RIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!*_

"Oh, class is about to start. See you later, Peach!" Lana waved at Peach as she makes her way to the Magic Wielders' classroom. Peach waves back and heads to her classroom.

During class, Peach was thinking about her new friend Lana. She seemed to be very kind and trustful.

" _I've already have a friend here. Does that mean that everything here will start to change soon enough?_ " She thought.

Meanwhile, at the Magic Wielders' classroom, where Prince of Sablé was the teacher, Lana was thinking about her new friend as she was smiling softly.

" _Don't worry, Peach. I'll make sure you'll feel happy here. I promise._ " She said in her thoughts.

* * *

After the second class period was over, everyone was having lunch at the cafeteria. Peach and Lana met again and sat together on the same spot. They were eating while also talking.

"So, what did you learn now?" Lana asked.

"I learned about recovering." Peach answered.

"Oh, that part can be difficult sometimes depending on each character's skills. While many of them often recover with midair jumps and their up special moves, some others have a technique called 'tether recovering' while others can simply recover by jumping only." Lana explained.

"Oh, that 'tether recovering' part is the one I didn't understand properly. Can you explain?" Peach asked.

"Very well. 'Tether recovering' is a technique that some characters can do it by using something like a grappling hook to grab the stage's ledge from afar. You probably didn't understand that part because you don't have that ability." Lana explained.

"Okay, now I understood." Peach nods. "So Lana, what did you lea-" but Peach was cut out when they suddenly heard a young kid's yell.

"HEY! GIVE MY LUNCH MONEY BACK!" a young blond-haired boy similar to Ness was trying to reach his lunch money because it was taken from a black-haired boxer.

"Or else what, kiddo?" the boxer taunted, holding the stolen lunch money.

"I-I will burn you!" the kid shouted. But this made the boxer laugh.

"Oh no! That kid is going to burn me! How scary!" the boxer said playfully like a bully as his friends laughed too. "Well, we'll see about that!" as he delivers a strong punch at the kid in the face. The kid fell in the ground, with a red mark from the boxing glove.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" the kid wailed. His crying caught everyone in the cafeteria's attention, even Peach and Lana.

"Now who's the crybaby here?" the boxer said playfully again as his friends was still laughing.

"Hey! Little Mac!" a male voice shouted as he was walking towards Little Mac. It was Sonic.

"What do you pesky rat want?" Little Mac asked grumpily.

"Why do you have to be the bully here?! Bullying is not nice! Especially for children like Lucas!" Sonic folded his arms angrily.

"I don't care, popular one! You want a fight? Well, here is how you do it!" Little Mac shouted and delivers a punch at Sonic. Sonic tried to block it but the punch was too strong which send him flying backwards against the wall in the back. Everyone except Little Mac and his 'friends' gasped horrified.

"Sonic!" Peach was even horrified. How could a bully do that to someone she cares about? She immediately let her anger out and starts to walk slowly towards Little Mac. Everyone was staring at the cherry princess, with one of their eyebrows raised.

"Peach, what are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?! Little Mac is dangerous!" Lana warned her, but Peach ignored Lana and continues to walk. Lana and even Sonic were worried about Peach. Little Mac looked at Peach with a confused look on his face.

"Humph! Now what does this petit princess want?" Little Mac asked sarcastically.

"I want you to give his lunch money back. NOW." Peach said in a cold tone. Little Mac and his 'friends' laughed at this.

"Do you really think I would do that, loser?!" Little Mac teased while laughing.

"I'm sorry, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!" Peach yelled in anger, causing her to activate her Rage Vibe. With this Vibe, flames erupted around Peach's body. Everyone, including Little Mac and his gang, gasped in horror; they've never saw someone who can trigger powers by emotions.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! P-p-please! D-don't burn me!" Little Mac begged horrified as he was backing away from the angry princess.

"GIVE BACK HIS LUNCH MONEY!" Peach yelled at Little Mac. He gulped nervously and gives Lucas his lunch money back.

"There. H-happy now?" Little Mac said scared with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. Now you better apologize for what you did to Sonic and Lucas." Peach said grumpily as she turns back to normal.

"I….I'm sorry….." Little Mac apologized to Lucas and Sonic.

"Good." Peach said. Just then, Master Hand came in.

"What just happened here?" Master Hand asked.

"Little Mac just stole Lucas' lunch money and also beat him and Sonic up." Lana explained.

"Little Mac, a detention to you. You won't show up in the next class." Master Hand said coldly. Little Mac looked at the ground, feeling guilty as Master Hand leaves. Once he was gone, everyone else started to laugh at Little Mac, while Peach, Sonic, Lana, and Lucas leaves the cafeteria right away.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **For me, just looking at Little Mac really reminds me of a bully, so that's why I made him as the main bully of my story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally another chapter for this story! All thanks to Jacksonangelo105 for this chapter suggestion!**

 **And Jacksonangelo105, I might need your help from you so that I can complete this story, since I'm not into high school stories that much.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fight and Date**

As the third and last class period was over, Peach was the first one to exit her class. When Sonic left after Peach, he soon finds the girls waiting for him.

"Hey Sonic! We've got a great idea! How about if you go out with one of us?" the female Robin suggested.

"Oh, I bet you will choose me!" the female Corrin said, posing cutely.

"No! You'll choose me!" Rosalina squealed.

"Sorry, ladies. But I have some other business to attend to." Sonic said, looking ahead to see Peach talking to Lana and Lucas who were walking with her. Sonic waves at the girls and caught up ahead with Peach, Lana, and Lucas.

"I've never seen anything like that before! I want to thank you for helping me get my lunch money back!" Lucas said impressed.

"For a new student to do that to our main bully here, that's pretty rare." Lana said.

"Oh, it was nothing! I only did that because I hate when people treat others badly." Peach explained. Soon, Sonic came.

"Hey there! I must assume that you were all talking about what happened at the cafeteria, right?" he guessed.

"Yup. Anyhow Peach, since you helped me, I really wanted you to meet my other friends too! You see, this school is for all ages and species! You know that?" Lucas said.

"No, I didn't. But I actually saw some strange creatures as I was leaving yesterday." Peach said.

"I think you must be talking about Pokemons." Lucas chuckled.

"Hey Lucas! Ready to go?" a cat-eyed boy with side-parted blond hair called from behind them.

"Oh, I need to go. My friends promised me that we'll be having a soccer match. Bye!" Lucas waved. The others waved back. But as soon as they turned back, they were startled by a light-pink hedgehog standing right in front of them; it was Rosy. She was spying on them.

"I knew I would find you here, sweetie." She said in a seductive tone.

"Rosy, what are you doing here?!" Sonic said in a cold tone; he was not in the mood to see her.

"Well, I was thinking about us going on a date. What do you think?" Rosy asked in a fake sweet tone.

"Umm, let me think….NO." Sonic shook his head, and looks away from her.

"But hottie, I'm your girlfriend!" Rosy said in a flirty tone.

"' _Girlfriend'? No, she can't be. These words she's saying, these strange tones…she has to be a stalker! She doesn't even love him! I am Sonic's true love interest!_ " Peach in her thoughts. She was getting angry from her inside.

"Hey! How dare you say that to him?!" Peach growled in Rosy's face.

"Peach, again?" Lana said worried.

"Hey! Get out of my way, bitch!" Rosy yelled, pushing Peach backwards roughly.

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!" Peach yelled, and activated her Rage Vibe again. But that didn't even scare Rosy.

"You don't scare me! So, you want a fight? Well then, let's settle this!" Rosy teased, and summons her green hammer with spikes. She swings it at Peach, but she blocked it with her frying pan, making a loud noise.

 _*KLAAANNGG*_

That noise caught everyone in the area's attention, turning their heads only to see two pink girls fighting each other.

From afar, we can hear a lot of punching, kicking, and metal noises. Peach and Rosy were filled with bruises as they were fighting only for a blue hedgehog.

"HE'S MINE, BITCH!" Rosy shouted.

"NO, HE'S MINE!" Peach yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Sonic screaming out. Peach and Rosy stopped fighting. Everyone was silent. Sonic walks up to Rosy.

"Rosy, I've never seen you so cruel. You're not the type of girl I like. I only like sweet, kind, and caring girls. But you, Rosy, you are rude, cruel, and spoiled. That's it; I'm breaking up with you. We're through. You were never my girlfriend." Sonic said in an angry tone. Rosy was shocked. Sonic then carries Peach in bridle style and dashes away.

* * *

When they were outside of the school, Sonic places Peach on the ground gently.

"Sonic, what have I done? I don't even know why I did that…" Peach said with tears in her eyes. Sonic hugs her for comfort.

"Shh, it's okay Peach. You deserved to do that, thought." Sonic said in a calm voice.

"Really? But you don't understand. My main powers are triggered through my emotions. And…..when I accidentally lose control from any of them….terrible things can happen to me…" Peach whimpered.

"Like what?" Sonic wanting to know.

"Well, if I lose control of my Rage Vibe, for example, I immediately become out of control; I become violent, almost wanting to even kill somebody." Peach explained. Sonic gasped in shock.

"My god…..but don't worry. You'll soon handle your powers well. I'm sure about that." Sonic said.

"Oh, thank you, Sonic. You're the nicest person I've ever met." Peach said with a smile.

"Heh, no problem." Sonic blushed. Then, a blue flash of light came; it was Lana.

"Whew! I'm glad I've found you here. Peach, you're still bruised up. Let me heal you." Lana said as she touches Peach's injuries with her hand, glowing in blue aura. Later, she finished healing Peach's injuries.

"Wow, thanks." Peach said.

"No problem!" Lana winked. "I must go now. I'll see you later!" Lana then teleports.

"Say, Peach, there's something I want to ask you…" Sonic said, looking at Peach.

"What is it?" Peach said curious.

"Do you like to go on a Date with me?" he asked. Peach gasped at these words; she was waiting for him to ask that since she first met him.

"A Date? Yes! I would love to!" she squealed in joy. "So, where will it be?"

"How about a karaoke bar? It's one of my favorite places." Sonic suggested.

"Okay then. At 8 p.m., okay?" Peach suggested the hour.

"Okay." Sonic said and they both left.

* * *

 _ **Late at night…**_

Peach was in her Castle, getting dressed for her first Date with Sonic. She chose a red-velvet long sleeveless dress, silver sateen long gloves, a necklace with pink heart pendent and black heels. To compliment with her outfit, she carries with her a red-leather purse. She heads outside from her Castle and heads to the bar. When she arrived, at the entrance, Sonic was waiting for her. He was wearing a gray skyline T-shirt, blue jeans, and white converse shoes. He was still wearing his same white gloves.

"You look beautiful, Peach." Sonic said.

"Thanks. You too." Peach said softly.

They held hands and walks to the bar. They took a seat and ordered two liqueurs. They drank a sip from it, while eating some bar appetizers.

"It sure is a great bar, Sonic." Peach said.

"I know, right? So, how is your Princess tasks going?" Sonic asked, wanting to know more about the cherry princess.

"Very well. I didn't have these many tasks today since its Friday." Peach explained. "During my free times, I like to take a walk, playing sports, collecting flowers, and baking cakes. And what about you, Sonic?"

"Well, I spend the most of my life saving the world. But in the meantime, I always like to relax on my own. Because of that, many people in my home think I'm too lazy." Sonic chuckled at the last sentence. Peach giggles.

"Oh Sonic, you're too funny!" Peach said.

"Yeah, maybe that's why the girls in the school like me very much." Sonic said.

"I see. Hey, I have an idea! How about we sing a duet at the stage? I've always wanted to sing my favorite ballad song." Peach suggested. Sonic liked the idea and nods. They went to the stage when it was time for a dance. Sonic and Peach stands before their microphones and begin to sing 'Alone' by Glee.

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _I hear the ticking of the clock_

 _I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark_

 _I wonder where you are tonight_

 _No answer on the telephone_

 _And the night goes by so very slow_

 _Oh, I hope that it won't end though_

 _Alone…_

' _Til now, I always got by on my own_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _I never really cared until I met you_

 _And now it chills me to the bone_

 _How do I get you alone?_

 _How do I get you alone?_

 _ **[Sonic]**_

 _You don't know how long I have wanted_

 _To touch your lips and hold you tight_

 _Yeah_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _You don't know how long I have waited_

 _And I was going to tell you tonight_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _But the secret, it's still my own_

 _ **[Sonic]**_

 _Oh_

 _And my love for you, it's still unknown_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _Alone…_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _How…_

 _ **[Sonic]**_

 _Oh…_

 _ **[Peach]**_

' _Til now, I always got by on my own_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _I never really cared until I met you_

 _And now it chills me to the bone_

 _How do I get you alone?_

 _How do I get you alone?_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _How?_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _How do I get you alone?_

 _How do I get you alone?_

 _Alone…_

 _Alone…_

As the song ends, everybody clapped for them. Sonic and Peach bowed their heads and got out of the stage.

Later, they were outside.

"You sure have a beautiful voice, Peach." Sonic winks at Peach.

"Aw, thank you! I liked your voice too!" Peach said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"I guess it's time for us to go home. I really liked this Date. Are we going to see each other again tomorrow?" Peach asked.

"Of course we will! Even better, it's weekend." Sonic said.

"Okay. Bye Sonic." Peach waved.

"Bye Peach." Sonic waved back.

* * *

Peach arrived back at her Castle. She changed her Date clothes to her baby-pink nightgown. She goes on her bed, thinking about the blue hedgehog happily.

" _That date…was so romantic! I can't believe this; I….I'm in love with Sonic!_ " Peach said in her thoughts. She was just so happy that she has a boyfriend. She soon closes her eyes and went to sleep.

 **To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually didn't see the movie present in this chapter yet; I only put it on because it was today when the movie came here in Brazil.**

 **Well, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meeting and the Plan**

It was Saturday; Peach just woke up and dressed herself in her traditional pink gown and went outside.

" _I hope Sonic finds me…_ " she thought.

Just then, she saw a trace of blue blur coming to her; it was Sonic!

"Whew! I finally found you! Wow, you do look like a high-class princess!" Sonic winked.

"Oh, thanks!" Peach giggled. "So, what can we do for this weekend?" she asked.

"Anything you like!" Sonic said.

"Hmm….how about if we go to the Movies? I feel like watching something new!" Peach suggested.

"Great idea! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic said. He then approaches Peach and for her surprise, he picked her up in bridle style.

"Umm, what are you doing?" she blushed.

"Taking you much quicker, of course! Did you forget that I have Super Speed?" Sonic said.

"Oh, yeah. Right!" Peach said.

Sonic then speeds off with Peach in his arms to the Movies.

When they arrived, Sonic placed Peach on the ground gently and checked the cardboard premieres. He saw one showing the symbols from Batman and Superman at the same time.

"Hey, how about we watch this one?" Sonic asked Peach. She reads the movie title.

"'Batman VS Superman: Dawn of Justice'. A movie about two famous DC Comics heroes? Sounds interesting."

"Yup, action movies are my favorite ones. I loved the previous Batman and Superman movies from the 80's and 90's. I was really excited for this one for sure! Even Wonder Woman is participating too!" Sonic said.

They then walked inside and bought two tickets for the movie. They also bought some popcorn and soda. After they picked their 3D glasses, they took their seats and began to watch the movie.

* * *

 _ **1 hour and a half later…**_

Sonic and Peach exited the Movies. Peach panted out after watching the whole thing.

"Oh wow, that movie was awesome! I really liked the story and the actors! Especially the one who did Superman, he looked quite handsome!"

"I agree with you, Peach! The actor's name is Henry Cavill. He was amazing in the movie 'Man of Steel'. I don't even know if he's as handsome as Christopher Reeve, the most memorable Superman actor in the 80's, until he died from a heart attack…" Sonic explained.

"Oh, I see. And what are your thoughts about Batman in this movie?" Peach asked.

"Nah, I wasn't very happy with this new actor. His name is Ben Affleck. I think he was better as a movie director than an actor." Sonic scoffed.

"He was a movie director?"

"Yeah, he was a director of various movies like 'Argo', The Town', and 'Gone Baby Gone'."

"Well okay, I understand. How about we go to my Castle so that we can talk more?"

"Sounds good." Sonic then carries Peach in bridle style once again and sped off.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them; it was Rosy. She wanted to get revenge and will do anything to get Sonic to herself.

"I see that they are enjoying being together now. But that will soon end when I receive help from my old friend! Hahahahahaha!" She laughed evilly and left to somewhere.

At the Castle, Peach and Sonic were talking about their favorite type of movies.

"I never knew you liked action movies that much, Sonic!" Peach said impressed.

"Well, that's because I'm a hero too! Get it?" Sonic smirked.

"Oh, Sonic! You're just too funny!" Peach giggled.

"Anyways, I know every type of superheroes movies; I also know the ones from Marvel too!"

"That's great! And while you know everything about action, I know everything about fantasy movies." Peach tells him her favorite movie genre.

"Oh, I see. You like fantasy movies. Quite fitting for you." Sonic said. Peach just giggles.

"Hey, I almost forgot! We better study because the school tests begin Monday! How about if we study together?" Sonic suggested.

"School tests already? Okay then, I'll study with you." Peach said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

While Peach and Sonic were studying, Rosy rushed to her old friend's house. She then knocks on the door and a ginger-short haired Princess similar to Peach wearing a yellow dress answered.

"Oh, it's you, Rosy. What brings you here?" the princess asked, not expecting her friend to come to her place.

"Well, Daisy, I sorta need your help here. You see, you're quite good with potions, aren't you?" Rosy said in a fake soft tone.

"I am. Why?" Daisy wanting to know.

"I want you to make a love struck kind potion so that I can make that hedgehog forget about that bitch and stick with me instead!" Rosy smirked evilly.

"Hmm, so that hedgehog guy is with someone else? You convinced me, Rosy. As my old friend, I'll do my best to prepare the potion. Trust me, it will work." Daisy said in a sinister tone.

"That's my old friend! Hahaha!" Rosy laughed evilly. They both continued their laugh.

"However, it may take me time to make this potion because this type is quite complicated. It will only be ready by tomorrow only." Daisy said.

"It's okay. At least class will begin at Monday!" Rosy said with an evil look on her face. Daisy understood and Rosy left. Daisy walks back into her home and sets up the ingredients for the potion.

"Don't worry, Rosy. I'll grant your wish for sure! Heh heh heh heh…" Daisy laughs evilly and begins mixing the potion's ingredients.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Just to warn you, Jacksonangelo105, I don't need your help for the next three chapters for now, because I've already came up with some ideas myself. Well, some of them I took inspiration from you. I'll let you know if I need more ideas from you!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Another chapter for this story! I was way too busy with school tests, sorry.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Meeting the youngsters**

The next day; it was now Monday, Peach met Sonic right at the school entrance; their love has grew stronger since their last date and studying together. The school bell rings and everyone rushed to their classrooms.

The Brawlers' classroom was having math classes. This time, Peach and Sonic were passing secret notes without anybody noticing; that was a chat up trick to know better.

Later, after the first class, it was now lunch time at the cafeteria. Peach, Sonic, and Lana were sitting together at the same spot Peach used to sit alone. The couple told the sorceress about their first date.

"Aw, how cute! So you guys enjoyed the date, right?" Lana asked.

"Yes! That's actually the first time I went on a date!" Peach said excited.

"We also sang a romantic song together. I must tell you, she has a very beautiful voice." Sonic said and winked at Peach.

"Aww, Sonikku!" Peach blushed cutely.

Then, they heard a familiar voice coming to their right.

"Guys, you've got to meet my new friend! She was the one who saved me from my second bullying! And she had just arrived at this scho- Oh! There she is! Let's sit there, shall we?" It was Lucas. He was alongside three other young boys: one had brown hair, another one had black hair and wearing a red baseball cap and the last one was the oldest with blond yet somehow yellow hair with a side parted bang. The four young boys sat in front of Peach, Sonic, and Lana.

"Hi Peach! Remember me?" Lucas asked.

"Oh hi Lucas!" Peach waved. "Oh I see that you brought some new guys with you. Are they your friends?"

"Yup!" Lucas nodded. "Peach, meet my friends Villager, Ness, and Toon Link!" Lucas directed to the brown-haired boy, the boy wearing a baseball cap, and the boy with blond hair, respectively.

"Hi!" Villager and Ness waved.

"So you're the one who saved Lucas? That's quite impressive for a newbie like you." Toon Link smiled.

"Thanks." Peach said softly. "May I know your respective classrooms, please?"

"Sure! I and Villager are on the same classroom as yours and Sonic!" Ness said joyfully.

"Really?! The Brawlers' classroom?" Peach was surprised.

"Yep! I've already noticed you but I was too shy to talk." Ness said embarrassed.

"I'm from the Magic Wielders' classroom, maybe it's because of my PSI powers." Lucas said.

"That's quite strange because I also have PSI powers. Oh well, it makes sense since I'm one of the Originals." Ness said.

"And I'm from the Swordsmen's classroom." Toon Link said. "Also, I'm actually the only one amongst them to not hate on Sonic." He grinned at the last sentence.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Peach was confused.

"Oh yeah, right! You still don't know the situation between me and the other guys. You see, while all the other girls have a charm on me, the guys just hate me a lot, especially the swordsmen. They think my style of fighting is too cheap. But Lana, Toon, and the youngsters are the only exceptions. That's why they always get together in one group different than the others." Sonic explained. Peach was quite shocked from her inside upon hearing his explanation.

"So, the whole school is divided or something?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, and even to this day I still don't understand why everything is like this ever since Sonic became popular here. This just isn't right." Toon Link rolled his eyes, complaining.

"You're right, Toon. And what's worse than the school being divided in groups? That one mean bully." Villager scoffed.

Upon hearing the word 'bully', Peach immediately remembered the day she saved Lucas from that boxer back on Friday, her second day of school.

"Do you guys mean….uhh…..Little Mac, was it?" she asked.

"Yes, he did actually bully all of us too. I soon thought that being a kid can be hard sometimes." Ness frowned.

"Oh my…. What have he done to you?" Peach asked.

"Well first, we also remember how many times he bullied us; Lucas and Ness were bullied twice, Villager three times, and I was bullied once only." Toon Link said, crestfallen. Peach gasped at those numbers.

"On my first bully, it was during a soccer match, he made a foul play and told the coach that I made him trip, and he banished me from the game. When the game was over, he and his crew were chanting 'tripper' for me. My second one involved him making fun of my look alike; he called me 'triangle-nosed', 'spoon-handed', and 'creep' because of my eyes only. And the third one was even worse; he wedged me, still calling me 'creep', and hanged me on the school's fence. ***sniff*** remembering those bullies I had is making me cry again." Villager sniffed.

"For me, on the first one Little Mac made me trip on his boot on purpose. I fell on my face in the floor while he and his crew laughed. On the second one, he snatched my favorite baseball bat and he challenged me if I wanted it back. I lost the challenge and he called me 'puny'." Ness said, with a tear almost falling down on his cheek.

"The first one, he just grabbed me hold by my t-shirt and locked me on my locker; he knew I was a shy boy. And the second one you already know, Peach. It was that one where you saved me." Lucas cried.

"And on my, and I hope, only bully, he didn't do anything to me, only making fun of me; he called me 'the worst Link ever', just because the games where I showed up didn't make success back on 2002. Worse, he said to me that these games are 'cartoony shit', meaning it's too childish. Seriously, you just can't judge a game by its look. That's what Sonic said to him, but he still didn't care." Toon Link said saddened.

Peach soon gasped in horror after hearing the youngsters' bullies; how come the same bully does those horrible things to four poor little children? She then started to feel bad for them.

"These other bullies happened before you came here, Peach. On the end, they were all saved by Sonic; and that's why he became so popular, hence the school was divided." Lana said to Peach.

"Yeah, and that's also why they started to like me. So it was my job to save them from bulling. That's why I wasn't very sure to be with you at first, Peach. But after the day when you saved Lucas from Little Mac left me quite impressive, and so were the other kids. Because of that, I, plus the youngsters will trust you with all of our hearts. I guess you just made new friends." Sonic winked at the last sentence.

Peach soon realized everything; that's why Sonic didn't pay much attention to her on her first day. That's why everyone acted so neutral on her first day too. Everyone was unsure if they should trust her. Hearing those words of new friends made brightened her day.

"Thanks everyone, I've never felt so great in my life." Peach said with a soft voice.

 _*RIIIIIIIINNNGGG!*_

"Class is about to start, everyone!" Lana warned.

"See ya later! We promise that we'll sit with you again!" Lucas waved. Sonic, Peach, and Lana waved back before heading to their classrooms.

* * *

 _ **3 hours later…**_

When the class was finally over, Peach, Sonic, and Lana were sitting on the school courtyard bench watching the youngsters having a game of poker on the ground.

"Ha! I win again!" Ness cheered.

"No fair! That was the third time, Ness!" Toon Link complained.

"Does he always complain like that?" Peach asked Sonic and Lana looking quite stunned at Toon's complaining.

"Yeah. For a 12-year old young teenage boy he does complain a lot."

"Oh." She did.

The youngsters looked back at Peach, and said to themselves (from what we're hearing because they are whispering):

"Hey guys, I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"How about if we… ***whispers***?"

"Huh?! Are you sure about that, mate?"

"Trust me, she'll definitely accept it!"

"Well, if you say so, let's try."

The youngsters stood up and walked to Peach.

"Hey Peach, can we say something to you?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Peach said.

"Lucas thought that you might be the kind of person like me, Sonic and Lana. We would like you to join in our club." Toon Link said. Sonic and Lana made an 'ohhh' noise, looking at each other.

"What kind of club it is?" Peach asked.

"This club is called 'Favorite's Club', where our writer's favorite characters are gathered. Yeah, I know I've kinda broke the fourth wall there." Sonic said.

"Anyways, we are quite popular in this club because our writer always likes to use us as her main characters in her stories!" Lana gave her iconic wink. "So, what do you think?"

"That sounds interesting! Count me in!" Peach quickly said.

"Yes! I knew it!" Lucas cheered.

"Wow dude, it worked." Villager said.

"Since we're going to have class recess tomorrow, we'll invite you to our club tomorrow then, okay?" Toon Link said.

"Okay!" Peach said.

With that, they all left for their homes.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **As you can see, I had this chapter idea by myself, not recommended this time. Please don't forget to review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! Another chapter from my High School story! Sorry it took so long since the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Club**

The next morning it was class recess. Peach came out from her castle wearing her traditional pink dress from Smash Bros Brawl. She then met her blue lover at the entrance.

"Good morning, Peachy!" Sonic saluted.

"Good morning, Sonic!" Peach saluted back. "So, are you going to take me to the club?"

"Sure." Sonic said as he carries Peach in bridle style. "Hold on, Peach." As he dashes off.

The pair arrived at the club. Peach noticed that the club was like a penthouse.

"Wow, this club looks great!" Peach said happily as Sonic places her down.

"It sure is. Come on, they're all waiting for you inside!" Sonic called waving his arm. Peach followed him inside.

They arrived at the meeting room. Peach then saw Lana, Toon Link, and a green dinosaur sitting on the couch.

"Hi Peach! Welcome to the Club!" Lana saluted.

"Hi Lana! Hi Toony!" Peach saluted back at them. Until, she turned her attention to the green dinosaur. "Oh, and who might this one be?"

"Hi! I'm Yoshi! Nice to meet you, Peach!" the green dino named Yoshi waved cheerfully.

"You look so adorable! I never knew a dinosaur could be that cute!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yeah, the writer thinks I'm really adorable, so I've got into the club too!" Yoshi chirped. "I also study at that school too!"

"Really?" Peach was astonished.

"Yep! He's in the Kickers' Classroom. Probably because he fights using his legs a lot." Sonic explained.

"Oh, I see." Peach said. "So, what do you guys do in this club?"

"Well, we usually talk about our writer's favorite things about videogames, like franchises, taste of music, characters, and even relationships." Toon Link explained.

"And don't forget about her amazing story ideas, Toon!" Yoshi said playfully.

"Oh yeah! That too! I always forget about that one." Toon Link said embarrassed. They all chuckled.

"Wow, you guys sure discuss about lots of things!" Peach said impressed.

"But that's not all we do here! This penthouse has a lot of different things here! We'll give you a tour of it." Sonic said. They all got up and started walking.

They showed Peach all the rooms this penthouse club offers: the News Room; where all the new videogame news were held on a TV, the Responsibility Room; where all their materials of responsibility like research books, computers, exercise books, and homework tools are gathered, the Creativity Room; where all sorts of creations are held, and the Play Room; where all the consoles were to have some fun.

After showing these special rooms, they also showed Peach all the other rooms that every house must have, like kitchen, bathroom and bedroom.

After the tour, they went back at the Meeting Room; which was their living room.

"That club looks amazing! I loved it!" Peach cheered.

"I knew you would like it, Peach." Lana winked.

"So, what we should do?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, we can go on and start discussing the things we always say. Plus, we have two days for that before the school tests since they start at Thursday." Toon Link suggested. Everyone agreed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Rosy paid a visit to Daisy to see if the potion was ready.

"Why yes, Rosy! The potion is already done!" Daisy smirked, showing the potion.

"Perfect. Then when I give it to Sonic, he'll fall crazily in love for me and forget that stupid bitch once and for all!" Rosy said evilly.

"Alright, let's get ready to- Wooaah!" Daisy suddenly tripped and fell on the floor, dropping the potion on the floor. Rosy gasped and started to growl madly like she was about to explode.

"LOOK AT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DROPPED THE POTION!" Rosy screamed and yelled like a mad psychopath.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention at where I was stepping!" Daisy apologized in panic. She was sweating and scared at Rosy's anger.

Rosy huffed and panted after her loud scream.

" ***pant*** just great. ***pant*** what are we going to do now? ***pant*** " Rosy asked in her panting, not amused.

"Hmm, I think I got a better idea. This time, it won't fail and no accidents. Instead of a potion, how about we use what I call: amnesia darts?" Daisy suggested. Rosy was confused. Daisy then stood up and walked to her shelf, pulling one of its drawers, showing a blow gun and some darts.

"With these, we can shot a dart at Sonic's neck, and when he wakes up, he won't remember of anything, but you can convince him to remember by saying to him that you're his girlfriend and that he hates Peach. How about that?" Daisy said with an evil grin.

"That's a really good idea! I found it to be much of an easier way actually." Rosy said confident for that. "At the day of the tests is the day where I finally get to have Sonic for myself! Hahahahahahaha!"

Daisy then decides to join Rosy's evil laugh.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Club…**_

After laughing a lot about the things they said, they decided to go and study together at the Responsibility Room, since they only have two days before the tests actually starts.

"So, after the tests' end, what's coming up at Friday?" Peach asked.

"Nothing, just a dismissal class and recovery tests. Thankfully, the recovery tests are at the morning. Then at Saturday is the day of the School Ball. And finally at Sunday it's the Graduation Day." Lana explained.

"Yay! I can already smell the delicious food they'll have at the ball!" Yoshi licked his lips.

"Um, why is Yoshi thinking about food already? It's not even lunch time." Peach asked.

"Oh, he always thinks about food, that's why." Sonic explained in a sarcastic tone. "Geez, can't this guy just think of something else for short?"

"Well excuse me, food is my life. Get it now?" Yoshi folded his arms.

"Please let's stop fighting. We must focus on studying right now." Lana said in a serious tone.

They all stayed at the penthouse until night, where they all went home since they'll have class for tomorrow.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The Club was all about my personalities; I always like to hear the news about the new games, I have my student side, I'm good with creativity, and I'm just a fun girl that loves playing videogames on my break times.**

 **I'm already working on the next chapter, though it's gonna take a while because I'm not so full of ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Plan's success**

It was now Wednesday. Everyone rushed to their classrooms as soon as the bell rang.

At the Brawlers' Classroom, Sonic and Peach exchanged a grin at each other before taking their seats. Soon, everyone's Assist Trophy teacher came in. It was none other than Shadow.

"Hey Shadow! Long time no see!" Sonic smirked at Shadow.

"Hmph. Shut up, Faker." Shadow scoffed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _ **1 hour later…**_

The first period of class was over. Sonic and Peach met up with Lana, Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, Villager, and Yoshi. They were heading to the Cafeteria, until Daisy came in front of Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, how's it going?" Daisy said in a flirty tone.

"I don't have the time to talk to you, Daisy." Sonic answered coldly, not in the mood to see her.

"Well, okay then. Not right now, I understand. But soon, you'll see about that!" Daisy said with an evil glare. "See ya!" she acted in her energetic and cheerful side and waved. Sonic was quite confused at Daisy's change of attitude.

"Something about that girl doesn't seem friendly. Who is she?" Peach asked her friends.

"Huh, that was Daisy. She's known for being the one who loves to flirt with other guys in this school. Most of them like her a lot because of her 'charm'." Toon Link scoffed.

"She always tries to convince me to like her, but believe me, this will never happen to me. No matter how hard she tries." Sonic said, folding his arms.

"You sure are a very special person, Sonic. Very different than the other guys I've met in my lifetime." Peach said with a soft smile. Sonic responded with a grin. The group continued their way to the Cafeteria.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later…**_

The second period of class was over. Daisy and Rosy watched Sonic and his friends having lunch at the Cafeteria. Rosy had a disgusted look in her face seeing the blue hedgehog with the cherry princess.

"Grrrr! My heart is filled with hatred just seeing these two together!" Rosy growled.

"Don't worry; all of this nightmare will end soon with this!" Daisy chuckled evilly, showing her amnesia dart and her blowgun.

"Yeah, you have a point there." Rosy grinned. "Okay, here's the plan: after school class is over, you go to Sonic and flirt with him as always. I will hide in a bush with your blowgun and shoot the dart on him. Got it?" Daisy nodded. She then inserts the dart into the blowgun.

 _*RIIIIIIIIINNNNG!*_

The school bell rang.

As Rosy was heading to her classroom, she was smiling evilly; she was about to finally have the sapphire hedgehog for herself, and away from that sakura princess.

" _Time's running short, Sonic! Once class is over, this is the last time you'll see that pink bitch ever again! Hahahahaha!_ " Rosy said in her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Sonic and his friends were outside of the school, waving goodbye to Villager, Ness, and Lucas. Before they would head to their Club, Sonic thought of something.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead, because I have something to do. See ya soon!" Sonic said and dashed to the school's courtyard.

He was actually going to pick a cherry blossom flower for his lover; he was finally going to confess to her.

" _I'm sure she'll love it!_ " Sonic said in his thoughts. Before he could go any further, however, he heard someone shouting his name.

"SOOONIIIC! I'M BAACK!"

"Ugh, it's got to be Daisy again. Why won't she give up?" Sonic thought. She came right in front of him, again.

"Hello, Sonic." Daisy said in a flirty tone.

"What do you want, Daisy? I'm busy right now." Sonic grumbled, not in the mood to see her again.

"Oh, nothing much. I've just got a surprise for you." Daisy smiled.

"Whatever this is, I don't want it. I think I know what's going on; you and Rosy are trying to steal me from Peach. Well, I've told you and Rosy multiple times, you can just forget it." Sonic responded.

"Hmm, I think you'll change your mind once you see it." Daisy smirked evilly and made a small finger signal at the bushes behind her. Rosy was hiding on one of them, armed with the blowgun. Once she saw Daisy's signal, Rosy stood up and aimed the blowgun at Sonic.

Before Sonic could respond, Daisy moved to the side. At the same time, Rosy fired the dart, hitting Sonic right in his neck. Sonic cringed in pain and suddenly felt tense; he slowly fell to the ground, unconscious.

What Daisy and Rosy didn't know was that there was someone who just saw the whole thing…

* * *

 _ **With Peach and the others**_

They were still walking to the club, but they were also worried about Sonic; he still hasn't returned.

"I wonder where could Sonic be?" Peach wondered.

"You're right; he's the fastest thing alive, why would he take so long?" Toon Link thought.

"We should go looking for him." Lana suggested. Everyone agreed and turned back to go look for Sonic.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and Rosy**_

Sonic woke up at Rosy's House. However, he didn't recognize his surroundings, which was weird.

"Where am I? What happened? Hey, wait a minute…who am I?" He wondered, suddenly realizing that he couldn't remember anything.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Rosy came in.

"Huh? Just who are you? Do you know who I am?" Sonic asked, really confused.

"My name is Rosy the Rascal. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, and you're my boyfriend." Rosy responded, chuckling.

"Your boyfriend? Well, you do look really cute actually. What else do you know about me?" Sonic responded.

"You have the powers of super speed. And you also hate Princess Peach, because she's a total bitch who gets in danger very easily. Here's how she looks like." Rosy said, showing Sonic a picture of Peach. She put it aside. "So, do you remember now?"

"Yes, I do." Sonic nodded.

"Good, now let's go. You were going to take me on a date." Rosy said.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Sonic asked. Rosy whispered where she wanted to go with him. Sonic nodded. "All right let's go then, Rosy." He replied as they left.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon enough!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for this story! I found it a bit sad, actually. :(**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Heartbroken**

Peach, Lana, Toon Link and Yoshi were looking everywhere for Sonic. It was getting late; the sun was almost setting, and they still couldn't find him.

"Where could he be?" Peach wondered worriedly.

Suddenly, she spotted her blue lover holding hands with a light-pink hedgehog. She and the others were shocked; why is Sonic suddenly hanging out with his enemy Rosy? They thought he hated her! Peach walked up to them.

"Sonic, why are you holding hands with Rosy?" Peach asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend; she told me so. And thanks to her, I remember that I HATE YOU Peach, you son of a bitch." Sonic responded. Peach gasped in horror; Sonic had never said that to her in her life! She slowly started crying. Rosy chuckled evilly.

"What the heck did you do to him, Rosy?!" Toon Link asked in an angry tone.

"I'll never tell you, kiddo. The rest you can figure out by yourselves. But now that he's mine, I finally have my revenge over that pink bitch." Rosy snickered. Lana growled and walked to Sonic with a serious look.

"Come on, Sonic! Rosy is lying to you! You know you love Peach and not Rosy!" Lana said angrily.

"Look, I don't know who you and the others behind you are, but if you're friends with Peach, then I must hate you all as well." Sonic responded coldly. Toon Link gasped.

"Why you!" he growled. "I swear Rosy; I'll get you for this!"

"Hmph, just go on and try." Rosy teased.

"Please Sonikku, come back to me!" Peach cried with tears falling down.

"NO! Rosy is my girlfriend! She would never lie to me!" Sonic yelled.

This made Peach's heart shatter completely. She couldn't take it anymore; she ran away from them, crying. Rosy smiled evilly seeing that Peach was gone.

"Finally that bitch is gone. Now if you excuse us, we've got to go; it's getting late. Come on Sonic, we're leaving." Rosy said.

"All right, sweetie. Let's go." Sonic responded as he picked up Rosy and dashed away.

"This isn't right at all, guys. Rosy must have done something to Sonic to make him love her AND forget about us and hate Peach." Lana suspected.

"I guess you're right, Lana. He wouldn't date Rosy all so suddenly. We know him better than anyone else. What could have Rosy done to him, then?" Toon Link wondered.

"You know, Daisy was kinda acting quite strange today, wasn't she?" Yoshi thought.

"You might have a point there, Yoshi. Daisy must be somewhat involved with this. Not to mention that she flirts and acts a lot like Rosy." Toon Link concluded.

"Well then, we'll have to figure this out by tomorrow after the tests. It's already dusk; we should go home now." Lana said, looking at the sky.

"But, what about Peach?" Yoshi asked worriedly.

"It's too hard to find her in the dark; I sure hope someone finds her and takes her home…" Toon Link scratched his head. They all went home.

* * *

 _ **With Peach**_

She was sitting on a park bench at the middle of the night, sobbing loudly. Thankfully, there was a lamppost nearby.

"H-How c-c-could he s-say t-that t-t-to m-m-me?!" Peach wailed.

Somewhere, a black and red hedgehog was driving home with his motorcycle, until he spots someone sitting on a bench alone, illuminated by the lamppost's light. The hedgehog wondered why was there a person sitting alone at the middle of the night. He parks his bike somewhere and went to the light.

Upon arriving there, he gets stunned; the person was one of his students! He soon recognized that this person was Peach. He then pats her shoulder for comfort.

"Hey, why are you crying at this hour?" he asked, still with his somewhat serious tone.

Peach turned to the one who touched her, still with tears in her eyes; she noticed that it was her first teacher for today, Shadow.

"W-What do you w-want?" Peach sobbed.

"Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath, and then answer to me why you're like this." Shadow said.

Peach then wiped off her tears, took a deep breath, and told Shadow about everything that happened, also telling him about her relationship with Sonic. After telling everything to him, she resumed crying.

Shadow could see her suffering; she just lost someone she cared so much through all these days since she first moved to this school. This reminded him of the situation that happened a long time ago, where he lost his best friend that he cared so much. Plus, just by looking at Peach made him remind of his friend; they both looked so similar to each other. He was not going to let Peach down this time.

"Look blossom, I understand your relationship between you and Faker. That was so off him for sure. I actually know what happened to make him act like this." Shadow said. Upon hearing this, Peach immediately stopped crying and looked at Shadow.

"Really?!" she said astonished.

Shadow then explained about Sonic getting shot with an amnesia dart by none other than Rosy. And Daisy did help her to conquer her goals. After the story, Peach became shocked and angry at the same time; she couldn't believe that Rosy had stolen her blue lover by revenge.

"So this was a trick all along! That Rosy just went too far now." Peach growled under her breath. "I must tell this to my friends!"

"You better tell them tomorrow. It's too late to do it today. Come with me, I'll take you back home." Shadow gestured her with his arm. Peach followed him to his motorcycle and they both hopped on it.

Shadow drove to Peach' Castle. He left Peach there and they both waved. Shadow leaves.

Peach goes inside her castle, greeting her Toad guards as always as she walked to a hallway.

" _He may not show it right now, but I believe that Sonic still does love me in his heart, even when replaced by fake memories. Don't worry Sonic, I and my friends will get you back to normal somehow._ " She said in her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and Rosy**_

They were at Rosy's living room, kissing. After breaking apart to breathe, Rosy rubbed Sonic's neck.

"I love you, my darling Sonic." Rosy said in a fake soft tone.

"I love you too, Rosy. I'm really glad that you're my girlfriend, and not that Peach Bitch." Sonic responded.

"Me too." Rosy snickered.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Uh oh! Will Peach and her friends ever find a cure for this mess? Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Three chapters in one day! I'm getting really proud by that! :D**

 **Also, note that I'm almost done with this story; just a few more chapters left!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Finding an Antidote**

The next day was Thursday; the day of the tests. There was no class after the tests, which was a relief for all the students and for Peach, because she couldn't wait to tell her friends about the truth.

At the Brawlers' Classroom, Peach knew what was going to happen; since Sonic is affected by false memories, he won't look at her at all. But now that Peach knows what happened to him, she was okay with that.

When the bell rang, it was 13:00. The Assist Trophy teacher, who was Skull Kid was delivering the paper tests to the students; some were feeling nervous, others were feeling ready for it, and the rest were just plain confident about this.

"Now, now, students. Take your time and respond all the questions. Just try not to cheat, or you'll know what's gonna happen! Eee hee hee!" Skull Kid made a mysterious laugh. All the students got their pens ready, and began doing their tests. Silence engulfed the entire classroom.

* * *

 _ **3 hours later…**_

Peach finished her test at 15:45. She handed it to the teacher, grabbed her schoolbag and left the classroom. When she was still doing the tests, she had noticed that Sonic was the very first one to finish; he finished at 14:58. No wonder that he was fast at everything.

Once she left the school, Peach searched for a wooden bench to sit down, until she found someone sitting on a wooden bench, looking crestfallen. Peach became worried for that, and sat next to the person.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Peach asked in concern.

"I don't know what's going on here! That dreamy blue hedgehog used to wink at me every time he sees me, but today, he didn't even look at me!" the person said sadly. Peach thought about that for a second; it seems that when Sonic got infected by those fake memories, the only person he cares about is only Rosy, nobody else. That makes sense since he doesn't remember anything and possibly forgot about the fangirls from this school.

"Wait, when exactly you left after the tests?" Peach asked.

"Why should I answer that? You don't even know who I am!" the person replied harshly.

"Because I know exactly about what happened to Sonic." Peach said. The person, upon hearing this, turned to Peach, astonished.

"Really? Well, if that's the case, my apologizes. Oh, I'm Zelda, by the way." The person named Zelda said.

"I'm Peach. You don't appear to be a princess too, right?" Peach guessed.

"Yes! Wait, you're a princess too?" Zelda asked. Peach nodded.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, as I was saying, I actually left at 14:50, if I'm not mistaken." Zelda thought. Peach then noticed it made sense; Zelda had left 8 minutes before Sonic.

Peach then looked at the school entrance, noticing familiar faces coming to her and Zelda.

"Oh, they're here!" Peach said excited and waved for them. "Hey! Over here!"

Lana, Toon Link, and Yoshi noticed Peach and went to her.

"Peach! We're so glad you're okay!" Yoshi chirped.

"And better too!" Toon Link complemented.

"You guys just came at the right time! I have something serious to tell to you…" Peach said. She told Lana, Toon Link, Yoshi, and even Zelda about what exactly happened to Sonic. They became shocked, but also enraged by that story.

"I knew it! It was too good to be true!" Lana growled under her breath.

"Rosy is so going to pay for that for doing this to our friend!" Toon Link said furious.

"Now Yoshi's mad!" Yoshi said angered.

"So Rosy and Daisy were all involved into this? It all makes sense now why he doesn't pay attention to anybody but Rosy." Zelda wondered.

"But wait, who told you about all these events, Peach?" Lana wanting to know.

Suddenly, a green flash of light came in, revealing none other than…

"…Shadow?!" Everyone but Peach gasped.

"Yes. It was I who told Peach about that. I've seen everything yesterday with my own eyes." Shadow said in his serious tone.

"Well, he's the Ultimate Lifeform, so I believe in him." Toon Link nodded.

"Yoshi believes in Shadow too." Yoshi said.

"We all believe in you, Shadow." Zelda said in a soft tone. She then turns to Peach. "Peach, you seem like a very interesting person, actually. So I'll be glad to help you to get Sonic back to normal. That I promise."

"Thanks, Zelda." Peach thanked.

"But, does anyone know if there's an antidote for this?" Toon Link asked.

"I think I can search for it in my book of sorcery." Lana said, opening her favorite book and flipping the pages until she finds anything related to cure amnesia by darts. "Aha! I've found it, guys! Take a look!" The group gathered behind Lana to look at what her book says:

' _Amnesia by: darts with knock-out memory-erasing drug_

 _To restore the affected person's memories, you'll need the following items:_

 _1\. One of the darts with the knock-out, memory- erasing drug in it_

 _2\. A DNA sample from the victim and from the victim's true lover_

 _3\. A sample of the victim and the victim's true lover's most favorite things in the world_

 _When you've got all 5 ingredients, just place them into the canister end of the dart. Simply leave it for the next day, and the antidote will be ready. To get it into the victim, just simply throw the dart right into his/her neck.'_

"Well, that sounds simple enough." Shadow simply said.

"Okay, we should split up so that each of us accomplishes each task. Shadow, you go get the dart, since you know who has them. Toon Link, you'll get Sonic's DNA sample by cutting one of his quills. Yoshi, you go to the meadows and find a cherry blossom flower, since you can detect things with your nose. Zelda, you'll cut some of Peach's hair. And I'll make the chili dogs. Did everyone get that?" Lana said, using her leadership. Everyone nodded.

"This is going to be fun." Toon Link grinned.

"You bet!" Yoshi cheered.

"Then let's go!" Lana cheered and everyone went away in different directions.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Well, they finally found an antidote! In the next chapter, we'll see how they obtain the ingredients one by one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! This time, it's the last for today. I might finally finish this story by tomorrow!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Getting the ingredients**

Previously, the group of six had split up to get the ingredients to restore Sonic's memories. Shadow was tasked of obtaining one of the darts, Toon Link was tasked with obtaining a DNA sample from Sonic, Yoshi was tasked with picking a cherry blossom flower (a.k.a. Peach's most favorite things in the world), Zelda was tasked with obtaining a DNA sample from Peach, and Lana was tasked with cooking chili dogs (a.k.a. Sonic's most favorite things in the world).

Let's see what each of them is doing now.

* * *

 _ **With Shadow**_

He uses his signature move: Chaos Control to warp to Daisy's house, since he knew it was her who kept the darts.

At Daisy's house, she was just chilling out by herself; reading a magazine at the living room. Suddenly, a green flash of light startled her. Shadow came from the flash.

"What exactly do you want here?" Daisy folded her arms.

"I know you were the one who helped Rosy erase Faker's memories. And now, we just found the antidote for this." Shadow said. Daisy was not amused.

"Really? And what do you need from me for this 'antidote'?" Daisy asked sarcastically.

"I need one of your darts that you used to shoot Faker." Shadow answered. But Daisy obviously scoffed.

"Sorry, not gonna happen, black rat." She glared at him. However, upon hearing what Daisy just called him, Shadow became furious.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Shadow shouted angrily; a red aura surrounded him. Daisy was now scared at Shadow's fury.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to call you that!" Daisy apologized, lifting her hands for defense. But Shadow didn't listen to her. He pulls Daisy by her dress' collar.

"You tell me right now where are the darts or ELSE!" Shadow yelled. Daisy gulped nervously.

"Fine! Fine! It's in the first drawer on that shelf!" Daisy replied. Shadow's aura disappears as he walks towards the shelf. As he opens the drawer with the darts on it, Daisy begins her counterattack; she shoots a homing shot at Shadow. It was coming really slowly towards the black and red hedgehog. However, Shadow noticed what was coming.

"Chaos Control!" he said, snapping his fingers. Everything around him froze. Shadow picks up one of the darts as everything returns to normal. Daisy was shocked at how was Shadow able to dodge her attack.

"What the? How did you dodge that?" Daisy was confused.

"Hmph, I just used a move called Chaos Control, allowing me to control time and space." Shadow said as he takes out his green Chaos Emerald. "Now if you excuse me, I have more things to do. Chaos Control!" as he disappears in a green flash of light, leaving a stunned Daisy alone.

* * *

 _ **With Toon Link**_

He was searching everywhere for Sonic at the park. Just as he expected, he saw Sonic with Rosy, relaxing on a wooden bench. Toon Link smirks, and walks toward them. Sonic and Rosy noticed Toon Link walking up to them.

"Humph, what do you want now, kiddo?" Rosy grumbled.

"Nothing. I just came here for your lover." Toon Link snickered.

"And for what exactly?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For THIS!" Toon Link suddenly shouted and pulled out his hookshot, yanking its metal claw right at Sonic's neck and pulling him to Toon Link. Toon Link grabbed hold of Sonic's chest as tightly as possible. Then, with a single swipe of his sword, he cuts a piece of Sonic's quill off with ease. The piece falls on the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Sonic yelled.

"You'll understand later. I won't explain it to you now since you still don't have your memory. But you'll thank me for this later." Toon Link smirked.

Sonic started to turn into Dark Sonic because of his anger. But before he could complete his transformation…

"CHAOS SPEAR!" a voice came out of nowhere and yellow spears appeared from the sky, striking down Sonic, knocking him backwards. Toon Link quickly picks up the quill piece and turned to see who saved him; it was Shadow.

"Phew! That was a close one! Thanks Shadow!" Toon Link thanked. But Shadow just sighs.

"Did you get his DNA sample?" Shadow asked. Toon Link nodded, showing him the quill piece. "Very well, let's get out of here."

Toon Link grabbed Shadow's hand and them 'Chaos Controlled' out of there.

"Geez, what was that for?" Sonic asked, turning to Rosy.

"Who knows?" Rosy shrugged. They them hugged each other.

* * *

 _ **With Yoshi**_

He was at the meadows; filled with all kinds of flowers from all around the world like roses, daisies, violets, tulips, etc. He was sniffing to see if he detects a cherry blossom flower's smell. It's too hard to find cherry blossoms here because they only bloom only at Spring's season.

"I sure hope this year is Spring…" Yoshi said quite worried. But he still didn't give up; he continued to smell the air again.

Then, he noticed something pink in the distance. He knew what it was. He went all the way there and just as he expected, there was a cherry blossom tree!

"Yoshi! How lucky!" he cheered as he flutter jumps to pick the most freshened cherry blossom flower.

"Yoshi better go back to the Club!" He said as he dashes off.

* * *

 _ **With Peach, Zelda and Lana**_

They were at the penthouse club. Lana has finished making the chili dogs at the kitchen. After 30 seconds, the chili sauce was fully heated. She put it at the finished chili dogs. After putting the sauce, she placed the chili dogs in the blender and set it to 'Puree'.

In the Meeting Room, Zelda had a pair of scissors and was getting ready to cut a piece of Peach's beautiful golden hair.

"Now, hold still Peach." Zelda said as she starts to cut one of the pointy ends of Peach's hair. She cuts one of them slowly. The piece falls on the floor. "Got it."

"Now all that's left to do is to wait for the guys to come back." Lana said, coming from the kitchen holding the cup part of the blender with the mashed chili dog mixture.

Just then, a green flash of light came in, revealing Shadow and Toon Link. At the same time, Yoshi came in from the entrance.

"So, did you guys get the rest?" Peach asked.

They all nodded; Shadow showed the dart, Toon Link showed the piece of Sonic's quill, and Yoshi showed the cherry blossom flower.

"All right, now let's put them all together." Lana said.

Shadow opened the canister end of the dart. Toon Link and Zelda added Sonic's quill and Peach's hair respectively, Lana poured the liquefied chili dogs, and Yoshi dropped the cherry blossom flower into the dart. Shadow then closed the canister.

"Now we have to wait until tomorrow and we can inject it into Sonic." Zelda said.

"Yeah, but the only problem is: tomorrow is the School Ball. This is not going to be easy." Lana shook her head.

"Lana is right, so we need a plan." Shadow concluded.

They all started to think of a plan.

"Okay, first of all, there's going to be a LOT of people there. It's going to be hard to track Sonic with all those people in our way." Toon Link began.

"You're right, so we need some sort of distraction first." Zelda thought.

"But what kind of distraction?" Yoshi asked. Then, Lana came up with an idea.

"I know! Peach, remember that Sonic said that you had a beautiful voice?" Lana asked Peach.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Peach was confused.

"Okay then! Peach, as soon as we get there, head to the stage and sing a ballad song." Lana said.

"Why a ballad song?" Peach asked.

"Because ballad songs force people to dance slowly. So, with everyone dancing slowly, we're able to track Sonic much easier!" Lana concluded.

"That's a great idea, Lana! But what do we do?" Zelda asked. Lana then gathered everyone and huddled in a circle, whispering her master plan. After 10 minutes she was done.

"That sounds like an amazing plan!" Toon Link smirked.

"Alright everyone, let's all get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow is the day!" Lana said in a confident tone.

They all nodded and went home, getting ready for tomorrow.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **That's all for today. Only two more chapters remain! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was huge! O_O But, for a good reason of course! :)**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Master Plan**

Today was finally the day everyone was waiting for; it was Saturday, the day of the School Ball. The rules of the Ball were many, but the most important one was that nobody could leave the party sooner until 22:00. The Ball, if someone stays 'til the end, begins at 19:00 and ends at 00:00.

Everyone was getting dressed in their homes with their best party dresses and suits. As for Lana, Toon Link, Yoshi, Zelda, Shadow, and Peach, they were also getting dressed in their best party wears, but also remembering their master plan to get Sonic back to normal.

When the ball began, all the original students and the Assist Trophy teachers entered the school. The inside was beautiful; there were spotlights hanged at the ceiling, a disco ball, ribbons and balloons decorating the walls, lots of tables placed on the corners serving appetizers and liqueurs, and a live stage.

At the stage was the Emblem Prince, Marth, singing the song 'Subterranean' from Foo Fighters. Everyone went wild and started dancing with their own pairs, including Sonic and Rosy.

Since Sonic was still under the effects of the dart, he forgot that he hates wearing tuxedos, so he was indeed wearing a dark blue one with a black tie and black varnish shoes. Rosy was wearing a cute pink frock dress with cherry patterns, a pink matching ribbon on her head, and red slippers.

"Your dancing and your look is very charming Rosy, my love." Sonic said in a dreamy trance.

"Thank you, Sonikku." Rosy replied.

From outside, at 20:27, Peach, Lana, Toon Link, Yoshi, Zelda and Shadow arrived last at the same time.

Peach's party outfit was a light pink folded strapless dress with a sapphire brooch and peach patterns, white long gloves and pink shoes. Lana was wearing a dark blue strapless dress with sparkles, light blue long gloves and black shoes. Toon Link was wearing a dark green short-sleeved formal suit with a red tie, brown shorts, white socks, and black shoes. Yoshi was wearing a gray white tie and dark brown shoes. Zelda's outfit was a purple slip dress with star patterns, light violet long gloves and gold heels. And Shadow was wearing a black tuxedo, but still kept his original gloves and jet shoes.

Everyone gathered at the school's entrance.

"You guys still remember the plan, right?" Lana asked. Everyone nodded.

"All right then, let's head inside." Lana responded and opens the doors. They went to the corridors and found the ball room. Upon entering, Peach was amazed at how the ball looks like, but she knew that there was no time for sightseeing.

"Peach, it's time. Head to the stage and sing. Meanwhile, I and the others here will do the rest, okay?" Lana explained.

"Right." Peach responded.

She then takes a deep breath and heads to the stage. She passes through the dance floor, and arrived at one of the corners. She climbs up the back stage's stairs and hid in the dark.

"Hey, pssst! Over here!" Peach whispered and called to Marth, who was searching for another song for him to sing. He eventually heard Peach's whispering and went to where it came from.

"What are you doing here?" Marth asked, whispering as well.

"I want you to help me sing this song." Peach responded and hands Marth a piece of paper. He reads it, and nods. He hands his main microphone to Peach and went to the piano, which also had a microphone attached to it.

Peach steps forward into the stage. One of the spotlights shone a laser light on her. Everyone at the dance floor noticed her. Some began discussing something while others were just plain confused.

Peach cleans her throat and signals Marth to play it. He begins to play the piano in a ballad style and he and Peach began to sing the song 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Glee.

 _ **[Marth]**_

 _Turn around…_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round_

 _ **[Marth]**_

 _Turn around…_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

 _ **[Marth]**_

 _Turn around…_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit nervous than the best of all the years have gone by_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

 _ **[Marth]**_

 _Turn around, bright eyes_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _ **[Marth]**_

 _Turn around, bright eyes_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong_

 _Together we can take it into the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all the time_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _I really need you tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_

 _There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life_

 _ **[Marth and Peach]**_

 _But now there's only love in the dark_

 _Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

When the main melody came in, the first pair, Snake and Samus, amazed by Peach's beautiful voice and the song, started dancing waltz. Everyone saw this and they too started dancing, the only exception being Sonic and Rosy. They really wanted to leave, but it was still 21:34.

With all the paired people moving out of the way, the group of five managed to spot Sonic with Rosy at the middle of the dance floor; the only ones not dancing. They all smirked and nodded to each other before splitting up. Zelda uses her Farore's Wind technique to teleport to the upper part of the room, right next to a spotlight. She stayed up there, waiting for the song to finish. The rest of the group were scattered in different locations of the room, unseen by the crowd, and were also waiting for the song to finish.

 _ **[Marth]**_

 _Turn around, bright eyes_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _ **[Marth]**_

 _Turn around, bright eyes_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong_

 _Together we can take it into the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all the time_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _I really need you tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_

 _There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life_

 _ **[Marth and Peach]**_

 _But now there's only love in the dark_

 _Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

 _Total eclipse of the heart_

 _ **[Peach]**_

 _A total eclipse of the heart_

 _ **[Marth]**_

 _Turn around, bright eyes…_

As the last notes were played, the whole crowd went wild and clapped their hands shouting 'Bravo! Bravo!' and Peach bowed to them. Sonic and Rosy both looked away in disgust.

"Come on! End this restriction already!" Rosy growled, looking at her watch; it was still 21:42.

At the same time, once Zelda heard the clapping noises, she summons her Rapier, and cuts one of the strings holding the spotlight. The snap of the string made a loud noise, in which everyone heard.

"What the heck was that?!" Rosy yelled, looking around the room.

Upon hearing the snapping noise, Lana rushed near to the center of the dance floor, blocked by the confused and panicked crowd, and screamed as high as she could to get everyone's attention:

"OH MY GOODNESS! WE'RE ABOUT TO GET CRUSHED BY THAT HANGING LIGHT!" She screamed in a fake panicked voice. Everyone heard her scream; they all panicked in horror and ran away. At the same time, upon hearing Lana's scream, Zelda cut the other string. The spotlight was dangling a lot; it was about to fall down right at where Sonic and Rosy were.

In a split second, the spotlight began falling down. Rosy screamed in panic.

"Don't worry Rosy, my love! I'll save you!" Sonic shouted in a heroic tone.

"Not if I save YOU first!" Toon Link's voice came out of nowhere.

Before Sonic could take Rosy out of the danger, a metal claw came all of a sudden, grabbing Sonic by its neck and pulling him to where the claw came from.

"Hey! What's- AAAHH!"

 _*CRAAASSSSHHHH!*_

Rosy ducked herself as the spotlight fell right at where Sonic used to be. Pieces of glass flew all around, everyone ducked to not get cut by the shattered glass pieces.

Sonic found himself face-to-face with Toon Link, holding him by his chest a lot stronger than ever, since the cat-eyed hero was wearing his Power Bracelets to make him stronger.

"You're not going anywhere." Toon Link smirked.

"You're going to regret that." Sonic growled, struggling at Toon Link's strong grip.

Rosy noticed at what was happening to Sonic and yelled:

"HEY! Stay away from my boyfriend!" she was running after Toon Link, but suddenly, she felt something grabbing her tail.

"Huh? What just- EEEKKK!" Rosy screamed while being pulled backwards. What really happened is that Yoshi noticed Rosy and grabbed her tail with his long tongue.

She was being pulled at Yoshi's mouth. He swallows her, and lays a giant white egg with green spots.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Rosy yelled from inside the egg. She was banging the egg in order to break free, but nothing was working.

With Sonic and Toon Link, Sonic was still struggling to get free from Toon Link's grasp.

"Just give up, Sonic. Soon you'll never be my enemy. Trust me." Toon Link snickered.

Sonic, angered by that, was starting to turn into Dark Sonic again. But what he didn't know was that this was a signal for the team to strike.

"SHADOW! NOW!" Toon Link yelled.

Hearing Toon Link's scream, Shadow threw the dart with super strength. At the same time, Toon Link quickly let go of Sonic to let the dart hit him. Luckily for the team, the dart hit Sonic right into his neck. Sonic groaned in pain and faints. Everyone else in the room saw this and gasped in shock.

After hearing a 'thud', Lana, Zelda, Peach and Yoshi rushed to where Sonic, Toon Link and Shadow were. They were all staring at the hedgehog. Just as they saw the dart in his neck, they smiled.

Then, Rosy managed to break free from the egg using her hammer. She was really furious; she charges at the team, but screeched to a halt upon seeing their smiles.

"Just why are you smiling?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"Take a look at Sonic, pinky." Toon Link smirked. Rosy looked at Sonic's neck and upon seeing the dart in there, her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! No way!" Rosy said shocked.

After 1 minute, the antidote was fully in Sonic's system. It actually worked much faster than the regular darts. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Shadow, Toon Link, Yoshi, Zelda, Lana and Peach standing in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here? Why am I here? Wait…why am I wearing a tuxedo?" he asked. The team sweat dropped when Sonic complained about the tuxedo problem.

"Sonic! Do you remember us?!" Peach quickly asked him in concern. Sonic smiled at her. Upon seeing his smile, Peach gasped and tears began appearing in her eyes. Her shattered heart was starting to put up its pieces together. Sonic hugged her for comfort. Everyone except Rosy smiled at this.

"Don't worry, Peachy. I remember everything now." Sonic said with a soft voice. They slowly pulled away from the hug and stood up. As soon as they stood up, Sonic was surprised because he suddenly received a tackle-hug from Yoshi.

"Sonic! Yoshi glad that you remember us!" Yoshi cheered as he hugs Sonic tightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm glad too Yoshi, but can you please let go of me!" Sonic gasped at Yoshi's hug.

"Whoops! Sowy!" Yoshi apologized in a childish way.

"We're all glad that you remember us, Sonic." Zelda said softly. Sonic noticed that Zelda has changed; she goes from being a fangirl of him to a soft and kind person. He was quite impressed by this.

"Yeah, I actually remember everything that happened." Sonic nodded. The team gasped in shock. "Including what she did to me." He pointed at Rosy. He then started to turn dark again. The team glared at Rosy.

"N-Now, now, w-we can work this out!" Rosy said nervously, getting really scared.

"I don't think so, Rosy." Lana came in.

"Why not?" Rosy asked. Lana then showed a clipboard right at Rosy's face.

"Look right here, Rosy. You're the only one of us students who just got an F- by CHEATING." Lana said darkly. Everyone in the room gasped.

"W-W-What?!" Rosy gasped.

"That's right, Rosy. Cheating is prohibited here. So, according to this school's rules, you're now banned from here. You're not allowed to become a Super Smash Brothers fighter." Lana said coldly. Rosy gasped in horror. Some people began laughing and blowing raspberries. Rosy was sweating; she kneeled on the floor.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in defeat.

"You lose, Rosy. Phhbbbttt!" Toon Link blew raspberry.

"Wow, Lana! How do you know all that?" Peach asked.

"Well, Peach. Not only I'm the smartest girl here, but I'm also known as the school's president too!" Lana winked.

"Oh, I see!" Peach said impressed.

Lana then went to the center of the dance floor, and started her final announcement:

"Everyone, thank you for coming tonight! Now we should all go home, because tomorrow is the day you've all been waiting for! You're about to receive your Smash Diplomas and be part of the rooster for the next Super Smash Brothers game!"

Everyone went wild. After the huge celebration, they all left the school and back to their homes. Sonic and Peach left together and stayed outside for a little bit to have a conversation.

"So, if you remember everything about what happened before you got your memory back, does that mean…. You remember my singing?" Peach asked.

"Yup, your voice was really beautiful. I'd like to thank you and the others for helping me get my memory back." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonikku! It was nothing, really!" Peach giggled. Sonic missed her adorable giggle.

"Oh, and to fully restore your heart, here's something for you that you really missed…" Sonic said as he leans closer and closer to Peach, giving her a kiss on her lips. Peach immediately kissed back. As they were kissing, Peach's heart, which was broken apart, quickly put up the rest of its pieces back together. Peach's heart was restored thanks to Sonic. Soon, they pulled apart for air.

"I love you Sonic…" Peach said in a lovely trance, crying tears of joy.

"I love you too, Peach." Sonic replied, wiping off her tears.

They then waved goodbye to each other, and promised that they'll meet each other again at the big day.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter of this story, which is going to show the Graduation Day!  
**


	12. Final Chapter

**This is it! The final chapter of this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Graduation Day**

Today was Sunday; the day where all the ones who passed the exam would become the fighters for the next Super Smash Bros game. Everyone was dressed in their graduation vests and hats.

They all sat down in their chairs placed beside the school entrance. As for Sonic and Peach, they sat next to each other. At Peach's side sat Zelda, followed by Toon Link and Yoshi.

Everyone watched as Lana, the school president, stepped at the front of the school and begins her speech:

"Congratulations to you all, graduated students. You've studied so hard, learned new techniques, and made new friends. Now, to take your place as a fighter for the upcoming Smash Bros game, we're now calling one by one of you in alphabetical order to receive your Smash Diplomas."

Lana started calling each other by alphabetical order to receive their Diplomas. They each took an individual picture, holding their own Diplomas.

Once she was done, she made her final speech before the Grand Picture:

"I and the Assist Trophy teachers would like to thank you all for the entire struggle you've been through. Now, to end this day and be registered as a fighter, let the Grand Picture begin!"

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as they got up and gathered in front of the school. Once they were all there, the photograph man, who was Lakitu, got beside them and told them what they needed to do:

"Alright, everyone! Go ahead and take off your hats. Now, on the count of three, you'll throw your hats as high as you can at the sky!" Everyone then took off their hats as Lakitu starts the countdown: "3, 2, 1…"

"HOORAAAYY!" the students cheered and tossed their hats at the sky as Lakitu takes the picture.

"Good job, everyone!" he said and left.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

Everyone gathered at the school wearing their traditional outfits for the next Smash Bros game. They made different poses to take their icon pictures.

Once everyone was done, they left excited, hoping that everyone from around the real world picks them. Sonic and Peach left together, exchanging a glance.

"Do you think someone from the real world will pick us?" Peach wondered.

"Of course, Peach! There are plenty of people more than you'd imagine! So, the hopes are endless. Never forget about that." Sonic smiled.

"Oh, thank you Sonic. I love you so much." Peach replied.

"I love you very much too, Peachy." Sonic responded.

"Well, let's hope we get the chance to fight together someday, Sonic!"

"Or even fight against each other too!" as they both waved.

* * *

 _ **Some days later…**_

At the real world, the new Super Smash Bros game was finally released. People from all around the world enjoyed playing it alone, with friends, and online. They also never saw a giant rooster before. The game became a huge success.

Until one day, a certain girl got this game and only cared for two characters only: the cherry princess and the sapphire hedgehog, and she really liked them as a couple. She might like some other characters as well, but these two ones are her most favorite ones.

Because of her, Sonic and Peach's boyfriend and girlfriend relationship won't tear apart, ever again.

 **The End**

* * *

 **TA-DA! Annnd done! I'd like to thank Jacksonangelo105 for suggesting and reviewing this story! ;)  
**

 **(PS: oh and just to let you know, Jacksonangelo105, once I'm done with my Sonic Unleashed and Sonic and the Black Knight's stories, I've got a big surprise coming up!)**


End file.
